


you got me (beyond excited)

by Kendarrr



Series: Wish Fulfillment [5]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, it's my first non-g!p in a long time and idk how this turned out, turns out well I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma’s parents are gone for the weekend, and they gave Amy explicit permission to stay over and keep Karma company. Which meant some smooching and sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me (beyond excited)

Beside her head, Amy could feel and hear her phone ringing, loud and annoying. She cracked one eye open and groaned, muffled against her soft pillow. Karma’s kissy face, while adorable, wasn’t cute enough to make Amy want to wake up.

But. Being the amazing girlfriend that she is, she answered it. “What time is it?” She demanded, sitting up to rub her still sleepy eyes.

“Good morning to you too.” Karma chimed. Amy could hear the smile in her voice. And it made her smile too. “It’s already eight in the morning. See, I was nice enough to let you sleep for thirty more minutes even though I’ve been awake for  _hours_ …”

Yawning, Amy threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She smiled to herself and stood up. “So why’d you call again?”

“I need a reason to call my girlfriend?” Karma gasped, and Amy could just imagine her clutching at her chest, all affronted-like.

“You’re cute.” Amy laid back down and closed her eyes, arm spread out on the bed. “Wait. Today’s Saturday.”

“Mmhmm.” Karma sounded giddy.

“And you said your parents were going to be out of town to visit Zen, leaving you all by your lonesome and they gave their  _very_  enthusiastic permission for me to stay with you during the weekend.”

“ _Mmhmm!!_ ” Karma was shrill and Amy couldn’t help but laugh. “You know what this means, Amy. No mom barging in with tea and offering to read your palm.  _Amy!_ ” She half-yelled, half-whined.

Amy grinned, Karma’s excitement infecting her too. “Give me half an hour and I’ll be over.”

“Ten minutes.”

“Karma. Twenty minutes.”

“Fifteen, and no more!”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you’re feeding me.” She hung up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Lauren was no longer in the house, probably out with her friends, but whatever. It meant peace and quiet for Amy. At least, until she saw Karma again.

After her shower, she grabbed her overnight bag and her phone. She texted her mom that she left the house to stay with Karma for the weekend and walked to her house a few blocks away, relishing the warm, autumn day. Rounding the corner, she took the few steps up the Ashcroft residence and walked in and immediately saw her girlfriend in the kitchen, singing and dancing along to the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack blaring from her phone.

“There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to se— _Amy!_ ”

Karma was clutching a wooden spatula, pancakes on the girdle in front of her. Amy grinned and walked over to her, swooping in for a kiss, tasting milk and coffee on her lips. “Keep singing. I love it when you do.” She sat down on the breakfast table, facing Karma while she flipped the pancakes. She grinned, blew Amy a kiss, before continuing her song without missing a beat.

She danced over to the table, two plates of pancakes in her hands. She slid one over to Amy and gave her a fork and the bottle of maple syrup. Drenching her pancakes in it, Amy stabbed a pancake and took a bite. “So, instead of watching a marathon of Orphan Black, I thought we’d do something else today.”

Amy looked up at Karma with a small frown. “You promised.”

“The show is ten hours for all of season one, Amy. We can do that in one sitting. We’re pros.” Karma smiled and neatly sliced her pancakes in equilateral triangles. “I thought we could, you know, do nothing all day.”

Amy wiped her plate clean and chewed slowly. “ _Nothing_  nothing or make-out all day nothing?”

Karma licked her lips and leaned across the table to brush her lips against Amy’s. Lips tasted like maple syrup and pancakes. “Make-out all day and  _have sex_  nothing, of course.” 

* * *

 

They fell on Karma’s bed a giggling mess, the floral cream-coloured sheets a delectable contrast to the girl’s gorgeous auburn locks. Amy smiled, helping herself to a taste of her soft, pliant lips. Humming, Karma cupped the back of Amy’s neck and tugged her closer while the blonde straddled her. She dragged her fingers along Karma’s smooth thighs, hiking her dress up higher as she licked the shape of her lips. Amy felt brazen, knowing that they were completely alone, no one to bother them for forty eight hours. And with the sounds Karma was making, a girl could only take so much.

Amy kissed along Karma’s jaw, kissing every inch until she reached her ear. She could smell her perfume on her skin. She smelled sweet, and it just so happened that Amy was still in a snacky mood. Karma’s soft, uneven breathing shook her chest, and Amy couldn’t look away. She stared. Karma was too beautiful, and her chest  _ached_.

“What?” Karma smiled and craned her neck to give Amy’s nose a peck. “You’re staring again, you know?”

“You know why.” Amy scooted them higher up on the bed so Karma could rest her head on some pillows. She planted kisses along Karma’s cheeks, her neck, the sliver of skin that peeked out of her shirt. Karma released a shuddery gasp, her legs hooking around Amy’s hips. She squeezed her tight and tugged at her top. The blonde, knowing what her best friend wanted with no need for words, removed her shirt. “Better?”

“Much.” Karma grinned and wrapped her arms around Amy, tugging her so they could lay on their sides. As Karma ran her fingers along her sides, Amy reached behind her and undid the zipper of her dress, kissing her. It was still broad daylight, the sun streaming through the sheer emerald curtains of Karma’s room. But it’s not like this was anything new—lying around in bed when it was such a bright, warm day out.

Amy removed Karma’s dress, her lips following the trail of skin that got exposed as she stripped Karma naked. Goosebumps rose in her flesh while Amy kissed her collarbones and relished her moans. Once Karma’s dress was completely removed, it left her in her panties and her bra, which Amy grinned at. “Cute.”

“Hush.” Karma blushed and tugged at the belt loops of Amy’s skinny jeans. She snapped the buttons and pushed it down her legs, impatient and greedy. Amy kicked them off, and once they were left almost-naked, Amy caught Karma licking her lips. At this, Amy blushed, leaning in for a slow, deep-burning kiss that left Amy breathless and a feeling tingly sensation in her lower belly, the one that was always there whenever she kissed Karma, but stronger this time. A naked Karma was a gorgeous Karma, though, if Amy was being completely honest, Karma was just drop-dead beautiful. No exceptions.

And she was proud to get to be her girlfriend.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” Karma complained, one arm reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She shrugged it off, and Amy just  _had_  to lean in, curl her tongue against her nipples. Karma gasped, her hands curling into the blonde’s hair. Humming against the bud that stiffened in her mouth, Amy sucked, a wet noise coming from her lips. Karma shuddered, head thrown back, her legs thrown over Amy’s hip to tug her closer. “God, Amy…”

Releasing the now wet and firm nipple, Amy nuzzled the valley of Karma’s breasts. She locked eyes with Karma, her fingers tracing the garter of her panties. Karma’s breath caught, and she gripped Amy’s hip. She tugged her panties, as well as Amy’s off. Finally completely naked, Karma’s skin was tinged pink. She kissed Amy hard, her teeth dragging against Amy’s bottom lip, her tongue peeking out to feel the texture of the blonde’s tongue against hers.

Always the impatient one, Karma slid her hand down between Amy’s legs, touching her slick heat. The blonde gasped and gripped Karma’s arm, her eyes wide open as she peered into her girlfriend’s eyes. Dilated. A sure sign that her thighs were slick and warm. And sure enough, when Amy nudged Karma’s thighs apart and slipped the tips of her fingers along her folds, there was wetness. Lots of it.

Karma clamped her lips together and shuddered, her thighs tight around Amy’s wrists. Her hips twitched into Amy’s hand, while her fingers parted the blonde’s pussy lips open. Finding her clit, Amy moaned. Low and breathless. Her throat bobbing as she watched Karma, their lips a mess of each other’s lip gloss and spit. Sticky, but they couldn’t care less.

“Feel good?” Karma husked, riding into Amy’s hand, her fingers slipping inside her entrance, a sharp gasp coming from Karma’s parted mouth. She kissed Amy again and rolled on top of her. Pinned her down against the bed with her warm body. Karma latched her mouth on Amy’s nipple, laving and swirling her tongue around it until it hardened, her palm rubbing her clit. Her fingers pumping into her pussy, accompanied by wet noises that made Amy tremble.

“Oh god, oh  _fuck_.” Amy grasped at Karma’s arms, feeling her firm muscles flex beneath her skin as she fingered her dripping core. Her thighs were shaking, and she writhed, her orgasm brewing in her lower belly. Karma was getting  _way_  too good at this, and Amy had no problem with it, whatsoever.

Toes curling, Amy arched off the bed. “ _Karma, Karma,_   _Karma_ …” She whimpered as she came. Karma continued rubbing her palm against her clit as her cum flooded, coating her entire hand with Amy’s juices. Karma slowed her thrusts, leaning in to kiss Amy despite her ragged, desperate breaths. Her arms curled around Karma’s neck for a deeper kiss, her heartbeat slowing down as she melted, thanks to Karma’s lips and her talented fingers.

“Come on, say it.” Karma murmured, grinning like an adorable idiot as she rested her palms between Amy’s breasts, her chin against the back of her hand. “Say it, Amy.”

“Ugh,  _fine_.” Amy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too. Couldn’t help it. Karma’s happiness was infectious. “You’re getting  _really_  good at sex.”

“Darn tootin’!” Karma pecked Amy’s lips repeatedly. She ran her nails along Amy’s stomach, hard enough to leave a trail of red slivers after her fingers, only to disappear a second later. Amy dragged her fingers through Karma’s thick, dark hair and kissed her forehead. She cupped the back of her neck and pulled at her hair.

“Get up here. It’s my turn.” Amy smirked as Karma sat up, eyebrow cocked.

“Has someone been doing research?” Karma planted her knees on either side of Amy’s stomach. “Now I’m interested in what you’ve learned.”

Amy patted her chest. “Sit up here. And no, you won’t crush me. You’re not heavy, Karma.”

“Yeesh, I was only concerned for your well-being,  _sweetie_.”

“Don’t call me sweetie.”

“Can I call you sugar plum?”

“Karma, now is not the time for a Monty Python skit.  _Please_. I love you, but not now.”

Karma laughed and kissed Amy once before straddling her chest, her drenched pussy mere inches away from Amy’s mouth. The blonde kissed Karma’s soft inner thighs while looking up at her, their eyes locked in a steady gaze. Amy could feel her heart thundering against her ribcage once more. Nervous, unsure of what she was about to do. No amount of lesbian porn and how-to guides could possibly prepare her for this.

Amy kept her gaze steady as her mouth neared Karma’s mound. She could feel Karma’s thighs tremble, could hear her breathing pick up. The look of need in her eyes urged Amy on. She hooked her arms around her thighs and kissed the top of Karma’s mound before tracing the tip of her tongue along her slick folds.

Karma gasped and almost fell over. She leaned forward, grasping at the headboard, her head bumping against her window blinds. Amy could taste her, musky and sweet all at once, on her tongue. She lapped at her folds, her slick entrance, and flattened her tongue against Karma’s clit, making the girl above her moan—the kind of moan Amy never heard her make before.

So it was only common sense that she would do everything in her power to hear that sound again.

Amy wrapped her lips around Karma’s clit and suckled, her tongue curling against the underside of the stiff bud as she swirled and flicked it with firm, steady strokes. Karma propped herself up against Amy’s legs, her knees bent and her feet flat on the bed. Amy watched Karma, enjoying how she looked, her head thrown back. Her stomach quivering with every pass of her hungry tongue against her stiff clit while her juices ran copiously down Amy’s chin.

“Oh my  _guh_ —” Karma’s arms flailed, unsure of where to go. So Amy grasped her palms and locked their fingers together. She catches a sight of Karma’s smile, those soft, pliant lips curling upwards before falling open. Another moan. “Your tongue feels so good, Amy. _Fuck!_ ”

They were still new to this sex thing, and Amy knew for a fact that Karma wasn’t trying to talk dirty or anything. But it had that effect on Amy anyway. Tonguing Karma’s entrance, Amy inhaled the scent of her girlfriend and felt light-headed. She wanted to see Karma come. Like this, above her. Want to feel her shaking and gasping for breath. So Amy, with renewed enthusiasm, wrapped her lips around Karma’s clit and  _sucked_.

Karma’s thighs tightened around Amy’s head and she felt her tremble. Could hear her gasping for air, moaning her name, her hips jerking in an erratic rhythm, until Amy felt an abundance of cum coating her chin and her lips. She hummed, licking Karma’s folds until she was clean and limp on top of her.

Easing her down on the bed, Amy curled beside Karma who was still trying to catch her breath. “Wow.” She panted, reaching out to take Amy’s hand in hers. “You need to show me where you learned that.”

“It’s from one of those links you had in your handy dossier. I’m surprised you haven’t looked into it yet.” Amy teased. She released a soft sigh, rolling over to plant kisses along the terrain of Karma’s stomach, her breasts, her neck, her cheeks. She ended up against Karma’s mouth, her lips puckered as if waiting for it the entire time. Amy laughed and hummed, kissing her. She threw an arm across


End file.
